


Because I Had You - NSFW

by emswindowseat



Series: BIHY and UL NSFWs [1]
Category: Gulf Kanawut - Fandom, Mew Suppasit, Mewgulf, Mewlion, Phi Balls, Waanjai, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, First Time, M/M, NSFW, Passionate Sex, R18, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emswindowseat/pseuds/emswindowseat
Summary: I'm not really good at this. This is honestly my first attempt so please be kind. Please just QRT your reactions in the last part.PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't give out the link to anyone, let them DM me instead. My aunt is reading the au like she legit messaged me last night asking when I'm going to update and I really don't want her to find out about this or it will be the end of my writing career (if there is one) thank you so much for understanding and I hope you enjoy!This is the NSFW part of a MewGulf au found on Twitter entitled Because I Had You https://twitter.com/emswindowseat/status/1275036106992447489?s=20
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: BIHY and UL NSFWs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127591
Comments: 18
Kudos: 169
Collections: TharnType





	Because I Had You - NSFW

The pair strolled hand in hand on the beach for a while before returning to their room. Once they were in front of their room, Mew opened the door and went inside, followed by Gulf. The moment the younger man turned around after locking the door, he was pushed against it, back hitting the piece of wood. Mew’s lips were on his in seconds, kissing him fervently. Gulf responded to Mew’s kisses with just as much intensity as he closed his eyes.

Mew’s hands roamed around Gulf’s body until it found its way under Gulf’s shirt. Mew’s fingers were cold, his touch sent electric shocks pulsing through Gulf’s body. The younger man couldn’t help but let out a soft moan at the feel of Mew’s hands on his body. This gave Mew a chance to stick his tongue inside; the moment Gulf parted his lips, Mew invaded every crevice of Gulf’s mouth. Without warning, Mew sucked on the younger man’s tongue which made Gulf moan louder at the thought of Mew sucking something else. Mew’s mouth was sinful and Gulf couldn’t even begin to comprehend what they would feel like wrapped around his cock.

Gulf released a needy whine when Mew broke their kiss. He wrapped his arms around Mew’s neck, fingers resting on the back of the superstar’s head as Mew trailed his kisses from Gulf’s jaw to his neck. Keeping his eyes closed, Gulf’s senses heightened. The musky smell of Mew’s cologne invaded his senses. All he could focus on at this moment was Mew, how the man smelled, how good his soft lips felt against his skin, how Mew’s body pressed against his reminded him that this is reality, that this is really happening.

When Mew reached Gulf’s sweet spot, he immediately started marking the man’s neck. This made Gulf release a throaty moan, hands fisting Mew’s hair as he could feel blood rushing to his member. **“M-mew,”** Gulf released a broken moan as Mew gently bit on the mark he made. **“What do you want, mahal?”** Mew whispered in Gulf's ear. Mew’s deep voice on his ear made the hair at the back of Gulf’s neck rise. **“Hmph,”** Gulf moaned once again as Mew’s fingers trailed up his torso. **“You have to say it, mahal,”** Mew said, gently biting Gulf’s ear. The younger man shut his eyes tightly as Mew started sucking another mark right under his jaw. Gulf could feel his knees start to weaken, **“Tell me, mahal. What do you want?”** Mew asked, flicking Gulf’s left nipple. Mew’s cold fingers against his sensitive bud made Gulf release a broken moan, **“O-oh.”**

 **“B-bed p-please,”** Gulf pleaded with a moan as Mew continued his assault on Gulf’s nipple. Mew immediately placed his hands on Gulf’s plump ass as he attacked Gulf’s lips. **“Jump,”** Mew said in between their kisses, squeezing the man’s ass for good measure. Gulf immediately obeyed, wrapping his legs around Mew’s waist. Gulf moaned against Mew’s lips as he felt the older man’s cock rubbing directly over his asshole. **“Fuck,”** Gulf breathed as he couldn’t stop himself from imagining how Mew’s cock would feel like inside his tight hole.

Mew gently placed Gulf on the bed. Even with the sensuousness of the atmosphere, Mew doesn’t fail to make him feel cared for. Before Gulf could be any more lost in his thoughts, Mew brought him back to reality as he tugged at Gulf’s shirt. Almost immediately, Gulf raised his arms over his head as Mew swiftly removed his shirt. The moment the piece of clothing was thrown carelessly somewhere, Mew briefly kissed Gulf’s lips before trailing his kisses downward, from Gulf’s jaw to his neck, making sure to suck on Gulf’s sweet spot harshly. This made Gulf release another throaty moan, fingers finding their home in Mew’s hair.

Trailing down, Mew kissed Gulf’s chest, around his nipple, lips never actually touching the sensitive bud. **“Mew,”** Gulf whined, feeling like he was going to go crazy with all this teasing. The feeling of his hard cock still in the constraint of his pants is specially not helping the situation. Suddenly, he felt Mew blow on his nipple. Gulf moaned instantly at the feeling of his sensitive bud perk up even more. **“Phi,”** Gulf whined, tightening his hold on Mew’s hair. **“Please Phi,”** Gulf pleaded, voice laced with desperation.

 _Fuck, that sounded so hot._ Giving in to Gulf’s pleading he wrapped his mouth around Gulf’s left nipple and sucked. **“O-oooh”** Gulf let out a prolonged moan as he closed his eyes at the pleasure that was consuming his entire being. His breath hitched once again before his throaty moan reverberated throughout the whole room when Mew flicked his nipple with his tongue while the other was being assaulted by Mew’s thumb and pointer finger.

As if that wasn’t enough, Mew slowly started grinding his hips, rubbing their clothed cocks together. The feeling of their members finally getting some attention caused both men to moan in sync. Gulf’s eyes were half-opened as pleasure coursed through his entire body, lust invading all of his senses as Mew continued his assault on the man’s nipple, mouth now paying attention to the right bud while he flicked the other one with his thumb. He started to unbutton Mew’s half-opened top. A few moments later, he released a groan of frustration as he struggled to unbutton the top. Mew chuckled at him before helping him out.

Once his top was off, Mew dived back in, sucking on Gulf’s nipple briefly before biting it. Gulf let out an unintentional moan before arching his back to the sensation. Mew flattened his tongue over the bud to ease the pain, then proceeded to do the same to the other one. Unable to control the insistent need to have Mew inside him, to feel his cock stretch out his tight hole, to feel so full of him, Gulf reached out to unbutton Mew’s bottoms. Realizing what Gulf was about to do, he held both of Gulf’s wrists tightly. **“Mahal, wait, stop,”** Mew breathed out.

 _What? Stop? Right now?_ Gulf feels like he’s about to die. _What do you mean ‘stop’?!_ Gulf wanted to scream at him. **“Mahal,”** Mew breathed out. **“Are you sure?”** Mew asked, looking at Gulf’s eyes with his piercing ones. **“Because mahal, fuck–”** Mew started but cut himself off, looking away. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face Gulf again, **“Mahal, I love you so much and I don’t want you to end up regretting anything. So, mahal, I need you to really be sure about this because if we take this any further, I won’t be able to control myself anymore.”**

Gulf doesn’t understand how it happens but even when he’s extremely turned on, the image of Mew’s sinful mouth on his cock and his warm tongue on his hole still not leaving his mind, he couldn't help but feel his heart swell at what Mew said. He wanted to make sure that Gulf was completely consenting to this, that he wouldn’t regret it after. _Oh, Mew, if only you knew, I wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else._

Instead of sounding like a love-sick teenager, Gulf nodded in response, making sure to look at Mew in the eye seriously, letting the older man know that he wants this as much as Mew does. For a second, Mew stared at Gulf’s face trying to look for any sign of hesitation or uncertainty on his face. When he realized that there was none, he nodded. Leaning down, pressed open-mouthed kisses on Gulf’s torso, making sure to make Gulf feel how important he is to him, how fragile Mew sees him.

When he reached Gulf’s shorts, he immediately unbuttoned the piece of clothing and swiftly but gently removed it off his body. Mew looked at Gulf while tracing the waistband of the younger’s boxers. Not breaking the gaze, Mew leaned down and placed a kiss on Gulf’s cock over his underwear. _Fuck,_ Gulf cursed in his head, the scene was just too much for him. Gulf let his head fall back on the pillow as he gently fisted the sheets on either side of his body, releasing a quiet moan.

Mew smirked at the effect he had on Gulf before sucking his balls over the thin fabric of Gulf’s boxers. **“F-fuckkk,”** Gulf released a broken moan as he tugged on Mew’s hair. **“L-love, stop teasing, p-please,”** Gulf said in between moans. Smirking, Mew traced the waistband of Gulf’s boxers once more before patting Gulf’s thigh, asking him to raise his hips so he could finally remove the undergarment.

Gulf hissed as air hit his sensitive tip. Once the boxers were off, Mew didn’t waste any time as he instantly wrapped his hand around the base of Gulf’s cock. **“Look at me, mahal,”** Mew said lowly. The timbre in Mew’s voice instantly made Gulf open his eyes and met Mew’s piercing ones. **“Eyes on me,”** Mew said sternly, which made Gulf nod in response. Bending down, Mew wrapped his mouth around the tip of Gulf’s cock. The feeling of Mew’s warm mouth on his cock made him close his eyes. In an instant, Mew took his mouth off of Gulf’s cock which made Gulf open his eyes immediately. The older man cupped Gulf’s face gently, **“Keep your eyes open, mahal.”** There was a certain level of authority laced with gentleness in Mew’s voice that Gulf could only give out a nod in response.

Turning his attention back on Gulf’s member, Mew instantly wrapped his mouth around Gulf’s cock, taking in as much as he could. Gulf let out a guttural moan as he felt the warmness of Mew’s mouth taking in his entire member, the heaviness of his lover’s tongue pressing, making it hard for Gulf to think about anything else but the man who was making him feel _this_ good.

Mew started rapidly bobbing his head up and down Gulf’s shaft which made Gulf release a series of breathy moans as he tugged on Mew’s hair harder. Mew reveled in the fact that the only sound that could be heard in their entire room were Gulf’s beautiful moans.

 **“S-shit,”** Gulf moaned, finding it hard to catch his breath as Mew hollowed his cheeks and swallowed around his member. **“Ugh, love.”** Smirking, Mew removed his mouth off of Gulf as he looked up at the whining man. Gulf looked so beautiful with his flushed face and lust-filled eyes. He then proceeded to suckle the head of Gulf’s member, flicking his tongue on the tip. This made Gulf’s hold on the sheets tighten. Releasing Gulf’s cock with a pop, Mew traced the vein on the side of Gulf’s hard cock with his tongue, eyes never once breaking contact with the younger man’s. **“Fuck,”** Gulf cursed. As if the scene wasn’t obscene enough, Mew spat on Gulf’s cock and proceeded to stroke Gulf’s cock as he bent down lower and took Gulf’s balls in his mouth. **“Ah, Mew,”** Gulf’s breath hitched.

Mew looked at him with challenging eyes while he sucked on his thumb. Mew crouched down once more, taking Gulf’s balls in his mouth and sucking it hard. Gulf’s broken moans engulfed the room. He lost it when he felt the pad of Mew’s thumb on his hole, teasing him. **“F-fuck love. Please, p-please l-love,”** Gulf pleaded, unable to keep his eyes open anymore. **“Please what mahal?”** Mew asked, face inching closer to Gulf’s ass. **“Hmmm?”** Mew pushed, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s hole. Gulf eyes shot open at that. Loving Gulf’s reaction, Mew leaned down and licked Gulf’s entrance. **“Love, please stop teasing,”** Gulf pleaded, digging his fingers on Mew’s shoulder. **“You want my mouth, mahal?”** Mew asked, teasing Gulf’s hole with his mouth. **“Y-yes,”** Gulf stuttered.

Pleased with Gulf’s answer, Mew inserted his tongue in Gulf’s hole, swirling it around instantly trying to mark every crevice of Gulf’s hole that he can reach. Mew’s thumb was still teasing the side of Gulf’s entrance. The younger man’s moans of pleasure and short gasps for breaths in between were like music to Mew’s ears.

Reaching over he held his hands over Gulf’s mouth, almost immediately, Gulf took Mew’s fingers into his warm mouth. Gulf sucked Mew’s fingers like it was his favorite lollipop. Mew felt Gulf’s mouth tighten around his fingers as the younger man hollowed his cheeks. The thought of Gulf’s beautiful lips and skilled mouth around his cock made Mew moan against Gulf’s hole. The sensation made Gulf shut his eyes tightly as he moaned against Mew’s fingers. Mew instantly removed his hand from Gulf’s mouth and slowly inserted his pointer finger in Gulf’s hole beside his tongue. Pumping it in and out, Mew added another one, which made Gulf moan at the sensation.

Mew kissed the inside of Gulf’s thigh as he removed his mouth from his boyfriend’s sweet hole. He then proceeded to scissor Gulf loose, occasionally pumping his fingers in and out. Mew watched as pleasure adorned his Gulf’s beautiful face. Mew smirked when Gulf let out an especially loud moan as Mew pressed down on his spot, **“M-mew, r-right there. Right t-there.”** The sound of Mew’s name escaping Gulf’s lips sounded so sinful yet so innocent. Watching Gulf fall apart on his fingers, chanting his name in breathless moans made Mew’s self-control go out the window. He withdrew his fingers from Gulf’s hole then planted a kiss there when he heard Gulf whine from the empty feeling. Mew removed his bottoms in record time, he couldn’t be any more thankful that he didn’t wear any undergarments.

He moaned as his cock was finally free of his short’s constraining confines. Before he could even process how the sea breeze felt against his cock, a hand was immediately wrapped around it. Looking down, he saw Gulf on his hands and knees looking up at him through his lashes. **“Fuck,”** Mew cursed at the beautiful sight in front of him. Subtly smirking, Gulf wasted no time in wrapping his mouth around his boyfriend’s cock. Mew moaned, surprised as Gulf’s nose hit pelvis. **“Fuck mahal,”** Mew moaned again when Gulf looked up at him through his lashes as he bobbed his head up and down slowly. Gulf, not breaking eye contact, hollowed his lips. The tightened feeling of Gulf’s warm mouth on his cock made Mew groan as he imagined what it would be like to be actually in Gulf’s tight hole. When Gulf purposely moaned around his cock, Mew lost it. He took his cock out of Gulf’s mouth and looked down at his tease of a boyfriend, **“Turn around.”** The pure authority in Mew’s voice somehow turned Gulf on even more. Following the orders given to him, Gulf turned around, arching his chest as he pressed his face on the bed. **“Fuck, mahal, you’re going to be the death of me,”** Mew breathed as he stared at the sight before him.

Mew spanked each of Gulf’s cheeks before he squeezed them. Leaning down he parted Gulf’s ass, revealing his pretty little hole. Gulf’s hole tightened around nothing as Mew blew on it. _Fuck,_ Mew thought before he spat on Gulf’s hole, spreading it properly around Gulf’s entrance using his tongue. Gulf moaned on the bed as cold liquid hit his hole. Leaning back Mew held the base of his cock in his hand, aligning it to Gulf’s entrance. Gulf’s soft moan painted the quiet room with color.

Mew’s fingers dug on Gulf’s skin, holding on to the man’s hips tightly as he slowly entered Gulf’s hole. Leaning down to place a kiss on Gulf’s shoulder. **“Are you okay, mahal?”** Mew asked, halting his movements. Nodding, Gulf let out a breathy, **“Move, love.”** Satisfied with Gulf’s answer, Mew slowly pushed himself in fully. Once he bottomed out, the pair released moaned in sync.

 **“Feels so good, mahal,”** Mew groaned, placing open mouth kisses on Gulf’s shoulder blades and on the back of his neck as he tightened his hold on Gulf’s hips. It’s probably going to bruise tomorrow but right now, all Mew could focus on was how warm and tight Gulf’s hole felt like wrapped around his dick. It’s taking everything in his power not to pound his boyfriend. **“Move, love,”** Gulf whispered as he got acquainted with Mew’s size.

Obliging to his mahal’s weak request, Mew started to move his hips, pulling almost all the way out, and thrusting back in, hips hitting Gulf’s ass. The feeling of being so full of Mew’s cock, made Gulf moan. Mew built up a slow and steady rhythm, allowing Gulf to feel every inch of his cock as it entered him, their moans and heavy breathing clouding the room. **“A-ah, mahal, f-fuck,”** Mew moaned as Gulf tightened around him when he hit his spot. **“M-mew, a-ah... M-ew, right t-there”** Gulf breathlessly moaned as Mew changed his angle so that he could hit Gulf’s sweet spot every time.

 **“Faster, daddy,”** Gulf suddenly let out as he felt the familiar pit bubbling in his stomach. **“What did you say?”** Mew asked, halting his movement which made Gulf whine as he buried his tomato-colored face in the bed. _Fuck, why did I even have to say that?_

 **“Mahal, what did you say?”** Mew asked with that authoritative voice again, the one that just makes Gulf’s knees week. **“Faster, daddy,”** Gulf mumbled softly. Mew’s eyes darkened at the sound of this as he gripped Gulf’s hips tighter pounding into the smaller man hard and fast. Their moans intertwined together creating a beautiful harmony.

 **“Good, mahal?”** Mew asked, pace not letting up. **“S-so good, daddy,”** Gulf whined. **“Don’t stop, d-daddy,”** Gulf moaned with tears in his eyes. **“I love your tight hole wrapped around my cock, baby,”** Mew said in between grunts of pleasure. Hearing that, Gulf tightened his hole around the man’s thick and long cock. **“F-fuck, mahal,”** Mew moaned, shutting his eyes tightly. **“Close, daddy,”** Gulf breathed. Suddenly, Mew pulled his cock out of Gulf’s hole which made the younger man’s eye fly open. **“No, daddy, please,”** Gulf whined. Placing a kiss on his shoulder blade, Mew gripped Gulf’s waist and flipped him around, positioning Gulf’s legs on either side of his shoulder before kissing him. **“I want to see you come.”**

Gulf nodded, moaning as Mew entered him again, thrusting with the same intensity as before. **“Please don’t stop, daddy,”** Gulf pleaded. **“I’m so close, daddy, s-so close,”** Gulf whined. **“Can I please come, daddy? Please?”** Mew shut his eyes, unable to take the desperate look on Gulf’s face while the sound of Gulf’s desperate whines invaded his senses; it was just too much for Mew. **“Fuck, baby. Yeah, come for me, mahal,”** Mew grunted thrusting into Gulf one last time before they finally came. Mew releasing his load in Gulf’s sweet ass while the younger man’s cum painted their stomachs.

 **“You were amazing, mahal,”** Mew said, kissing Gulf softly. The younger man responded to the kiss before Mew broke it. **“Are you okay, did I hurt you?”** Mew asked, worriedly inspecting the marks he may have left on Gulf’s hips. **“I’m fine, love,”** Gulf reassured the man. **“Okay, I love you,”** Mew smiled warmly at him before planting another kiss on his lips. **“I love you too,”** Gulf replied, smiling against his boyfriend’s lips.

 **“Love,”** Gulf whined from oversensitivity, wiggling his ass, asking Mew to pull out.Chuckling, Mew pulled out watching as his come oozed out slowly from Gulf’s beautiful pink hole, **“I’m sorry, mahal,”** Mew replied, planting a kiss on Gulf’s forehead before standing up. **“Where are you going?”** Gulf whined. _God, why is he so needy?_

Coming out of the bathroom, Mew smiled at him, **“I’m just getting something to clean you up.”** It was then that Gulf noticed the damp washcloth Mew had on his hand. Nodding his head, Gulf closed his eyes, **“Okay.”** He felt Mew kissed him on the forehead as a response.

Gulf gasped when he felt the wet cloth on his hole as Mew cleaned him up. When there was no longer any cum dripping out of his hole, Mew placed a kiss there before wiping Gulf’s stomach. **“Love,”** Gulf whined at the sensation. **“I’m sorry,”** Mew chuckled as he wiped Gulf’s come on his stomach.

Once he was done, he placed the towel on the bedside table and cuddled his mahal from behind. **“I love you, mahal,”** Mew whispered as he covered both of them with the blanket. **“I love you too, love,”** Gulf smiled to himself. **“Good night, mahal,”** Mew mumbled against Gulf’s neck. **“G’night, Suppastar,”** Gulf replied, smiling to himself. _You said it first._


End file.
